With You
by ReeGirlz0312
Summary: Apa boleh jika aku menginginkan dirimu? Kau hanya mengabulkan 1 permintaanku kan? Dan permintaanku adalah dirimu.. Kyumin Couple.. 1shoot


**Title : With You**

**Author : ReeGirlz0312**

**Genre : Fantasy ,, Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Cho Kyuhyun ,, Lee Sungmin**

**Disclaimer : All of pair in this fanfict not mine but they are my biased. This fanfict is mine!**

**Summary : Apa boleh jika aku menginginkan dirimu? Kau hanya mengabulkan 1 permintaanku kan? Dan permintaanku adalah dirimu..**

**Warning!**

**This is yaoi fanfict ,, male x male ,, typo(s) ,, ooc (maybe) ,, alur kcepetan n loncat-loncat. Ini fanfict Ree yang pertama n oneshoot,,jadi harap maklum kalo gaje n banyak banget kesalahan dalam penulisan,,ejaan,,kata baku dan lain sebagainya. Semoga inii fanfict nggak ngebosenin reader karena cerita yang terkesan maksa ,, belibet n bertele- tele iiakk... ^^**

**!don't like don't read n don't bash this fanfict or me + don't plagiasm!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Melamun. Kegiatan yang rupanya menjadi kebiasaan seorang lelaki bernama Lee Sungmin. Berdiam diri dibalik jendela kamar rumah sakit yang sudah dihuninya 3 bulan terakhir. Menatap kosong taman indah yang tersaji dibalik jendela itu. Gagal ginjal, itulah penyebab mengapa lelaki ini tampak tak bersemangat menjalani hari-harinya. Mungkin, ia tak akan seputus asa ini jika masih ada orang-orang tersayangnya yang mampu memberi warna dalam kehidupannya yang sudah termasuk kategori suram. Tetapi, kenyataan berkata lain. Lee Sungjin, adik kesayangannya sedang menuntaskan studi di negara tetangga. Sedangkan orang tuanya, sibuk dengan bisnis-bisnis yang Sungmin sendiri tak pahami.

.

.

.

Burung merpati indah itu kembali bisa mengepakkan sayapnya dan pergi menjauh dari Sungmin. Tahu apa yang baru saja dilakukan Sungmin? Untuk kali pertama, lelaki ini meminta tolong pada perawat yang menjaganya untuk ditemani menghirup udara segar di taman rumah sakit. Rupanya, ia sudah bosan hanya berdiam diri didalam kamar. Disaat itulah, ia melihat seekor burung merpati dengan luka disayapnya. Hati Sungmin tergerak untuk mengobati luka merpati itu. Dengan bantuan perawat yang tadi menemaninya, akhirnya merpati itu bisa kembali mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang menjelajah langit.

" Perawat Park,, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Sungmin bingung melihat wanita yang 3 bulan terakhir ini menjadi perawat pribadinya.

" Tentu ada yang salah, sejak dirawat disini kau itu bagai mayat hidup. Baru kali ini aku melihatmu sebagai manusia. Kau berbicara, tersenyum bahkan menolong binatang. Tentu saja itu aneh bagiku," jawab perawat Park yang ternyata lebih tua 6 tahun dari Sungmin.

" Benarkah? Ternyata selama ini aku sebegitu menyedihkan yaa?"

" Sudahlah Min, aku sudah cukup senang melihatmu seperti ini. Jangan kembali menjadi Sungmin si mayat hidup. Aku tahu penyakitmu, tapi bukan berarti kau seterpuruk ini karenanya. Bukan hanya kau penderita gagal ginjal di dunia ini, tapi mereka masih sanggup untuk hidup selayaknya orang biasa. Bahkan terkadang orang lain melupakan fakta adanya penyakit ini karena si penderita yang begitu menikmati hidupnya"

" Kau seperti orang tuaku saja. Menceramahiku," ejek Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Aku begini karena aku menyayangimu Min. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri," jawab perawat Park sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin yang membuat lelaki itu makin cemberut.

" Aku bukan anak kecil! Umurku sudah 20 tahun, ingat itu perawat Park!"ucap Sungmin dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi sambil membenahi rambutnya kembali.

" Yayaya.. terserah kau sajalah. Tapi bagiku kau itu adik kecil yang manis nan imut, Minnie"

" Ugh! Antarkan aku kembali kekamar. Kau membuat _mood_ ku jelek saja"

" Baiklah-baiklah.. jangan marah Min, aku hanya bercanda," kata perawat Park sambil mendorong kursi roda Sungmin kembali kekamar.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Matahari yang sedari tadi bertengger menyinari bumi tergantikan tugasnya oleh sang bulan si matahari malam. Sungmin yang tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum sang bulan mulai terlelap ketika rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Saat Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya, seekor burung merpati datang dan hinggap dijendela kamar Sungmin yang rupanya lupa ditutup oleh perawat Park. Kamar Sungmin yang mulanya redup karena hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidur tiba-tiba memancarkan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan dalam beberapa detik dan kemudian kembali redup. Si pemilik kamar menggeliat tak nyaman menyadari adanya cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan didalam kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia memutuskan untuk membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menatapnya.

Takut. Kaget. Itu yang dirasakan Sungmin saat ia melihat sesosok lelaki yang mengenakan jubah putih berdiri dihadapannya dan kini tengah menatapnya. Tapi rasa takut dan kaget itu tiba – tiba lenyap ketika manik mata foxy milik Sungmin bertemu dengan manik mata obsidian milik lelaki dihadapannya. Tatapan hangat, itu yang ia dapat. Tapi, tunggu! Ia merasa mengenal tatapan dan mata itu. Mata dengan lensa berwarna merah yang –seharusnya- terlihat menyeramkan. Sungmin pun teringat dengan merpati yang ia tolong pagi tadi. Deg! Tidak mungkin!

" Aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaan dirimu sebagai balasan atas bantuanmu terhadapku," ucap lelaki yang ada dihadapan Sungmin itu sambil terus menatap kedalam mata Sungmin. Seperti berusaha menghipnotisnya agar tetap tenang.

" Bantuan? Bantuan apa? Aku tak merasa pernah membantumu. Lagipula aku tak mengenalmu. Siapa kau?" tanya Sungmin beruntut.

" Tak usah kau pikir siapa aku dan apa bantuan yang telah kau beri padaku. Yang penting, pikir baik-baik apa yang akan kau minta dariku. Kuberi kau waktu 1 minggu untuk berpikir," jawab lelaki itu. Lalu sekali lagi muncul kilatan cahaya yang membuat Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan kembali tertidur saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin seakan berusaha membangunkan si pemilik kamar dan menyapanya. Setelah mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali kini Sungmin benar-benar terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur dan meraih segelas air putih yang berada dimeja disamping tempat tidurnya.

_Aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaan dirimu sebagai balasan atas bantuanmu terhadapku_

Tiba – ttiba ia teringat akan mimpinya semalam. Mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata.

' Apa maksud dari mimpi itu?' gumam Sungmin.

.

Waktu terus berjalan. Sudah 5 hari sejak Sungmin didatangi seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai malaikat itu. Selama beberapa hari itu pula intensitas cuci darah yang harus dilakukannya meningkat. Bermula dari tiap 3 bulan sekali. 1 bulan sekali. 2 mnggu sekali. 1 mnggu sekali dan kini tiap 3 hari sekali. Selama beberapa hari itu pula ia benar-benar memikirkan apa yang akan dimintanya dari sang malaikat. Berbekal dengan pendengaran dan penglihatan yang terus menerus disuguhi kejadian aneh semenjak ia bertemu dengan sang malaikat. Ia mulai mengenal sosok –sosok malaikat yang ada disekitarnya yang merupakan jelmaan dari burung merpati.

Merpati putih dengan lensa mata berwarna coklat terang menandakan malaikat pemberi kehidupan sedangkan merpati putih dengan lensa mata berwarna merah terang menandakan malaikat pencabut kehidupan. Semakin hari semakin banyak hal kasat mata yang bisa dilihat Sungmin. Malaikat-malaikat itu. Semakin lama ia semakin bisa dengan jelas mengetahui keberadaan mereka dan segala apa tentang mereka.

Sungmin bisa mengetahui hal-hal mengenai malaikat itu karena semenjak ia bertemu dengan si merpati putih ia jadi lebih sering keluar kamar untuk mencari tahu tentang apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya. Termasuk mengenai malaikat yang menemuinya. Tak jarang ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat sang malaikat mengambil kehidupan dari seseorang. Ia begitu terkesima melihat semua hal itu. Tidak seperti orang pada umumnya yang begitu takut menghadapi kematian, Sungmin malah menganggap kematian menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Sesuatu hal gaib yang menarik hatinya dan pikirannya. Termasuk malaikat yang menemuinya.

.

.

.

Saatnya Sungmin menjalani cuci darah ditemani perawat Park.

" perawat Park, pernahkah kau membayangkan kematian merupakan sesuatu hal yang indah?" tanyanya. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya memandang Sungmin tak mengerti.

" Apa maksudmu? Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Aku tak suka!"

" Aku bosan. Aku hidup karena darah orang lain. Bagaimana jika tak ada lagi stok darah yang cocok untukku? Sepertinya jawaban terakhir adalah kematian. Dan aku berusaha membayangkan kalau kematian merupakan sesuatu yang indah. Kematian yang..."

" Hentikan! Jangan berbicara seperti itu! Kau masih bisa hidup! Kau masih bisa melakukan pencangkokan ginjal Min!"ucap perawat park dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi.

" Buktinya mana perawat Park? Sudah berapa lama aku tinggal di rumah sakit ini?dan sepertinya dokter belum menemukan ginjal yang cocok untukku. Keluargaku saja yang mempunyai kemungkinan besar memiliki ginjal yang cocok denganku malah menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin mereka sudah melupakanku dan menganggapku sudah mati," jawab Sungmin sambil menerawang dan mengingat saat-saat ia masih bersama keluarganya.

" Sudahlah. Tak usah dibahas lagi. Dokter sudah menunggumu diruangannya untuk cuci darah," timpal perawat park lalu pergi dari hadapan Sungmin setelah mengantarnya keruangan dokter yang menanganinya.

" Terima kasih perawat Park, karena kau selalu ada disisiku beberapa bulan ini. Kau keluargaku satu-satunya yang sangat kusayangi. Tapi maaf. Keputusanku sudah bulat mengenai hidupku," gumam Sungmin sambil menatap hampa kepergian perawat Park yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak, lalu menatap merpati putih yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

.

.

.

" Apa boleh jika aku menginginkan dirimu? Kau hanya mengabulkan 1 permintaanku kan? Dan permintaanku adalah dirimu ," ucap Sungmin dengan mantap saat sii malaikat datang kembali untuk menanyakan permintaannya.

" Kenapa kau menginginkanku? Kenapa kau tidak lebih memilih kehidupan? Bukankah kau bisa merasakan kalau waktumu tak lama lagi?" tanya sii malaikat dengan wajah yang datar dan tetap tenang meski ia sempat kaget mendengar permintaan Sungmin. Sesungguhnya, Sungmin bukan orang pertama yang menolongnya dan yang harus dikabulkan permintaannya. Tapi baru kali ini ada manusia yang menginginkannya. Masih ingat fakta kalau ia adalah malaikat pencabut kematian? Wajar kalau seseorang meminta terhindar dari kematian atau bahkan meminta kematian itu sendiri darinya. Tapi kali ini. Dirinya?

" Aku tidak tertarik untuk hidup. Tohh,,setiap kehidupan pasti berakhir dengan kematian. Untuk apa aku menolak takdir kematianku yang cepat atau lambat akan segera datang. Lebih baik aku mengukir takdir baru setelah kematianku. Dan takdir yang kuinginkan adalah dirimu. Bersama dirimu"

"Apa kau tidak akan menyesali permintaanmu?"

" Tidak"

" Sepertinya kau terlihat yakin kalau aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu"

" Ya..aku sangat yakin karena aku tahu. Setiap malaikat sepertimu akan terikat dengan manusia yang telah memberimu bantuan. Sekeras apapun kau menolak permintaanku,,kau akan tetap terikat denganku sampai kau mengabulkan permintaanku"

" Darimana kau tahu hukum itu?" tanya sii malaikat kaget mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

" waktu seminggu yang kau berikan merupakan waktu yang pas untuk berpikir bukan?"

" Baiklah. Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu tepat disaat aku kembali lagi ketempat ini untuk menjemput kematianmu. Jadi tunggulah sampai hari itu tiba. Dan aku akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. Begitupun dirimu"

.

.

.

Perawat Park menangis dalam diam saat melihat kondisi Sungmin yang semakin parah. Ia sudah berusaha menghubungi keluarganya termasuk adiknya. Tapi selalu gagal. Apa benar yang selama ini dipikirkan oleh Sungmin, kalau keluarganya telah melupakannya? Entahlah, yang penting perawat Park ingin terus berada di sisi adiknya ini.

" semoga dikehidupan yang selanjutnya kau berbahagia Min," gumam perawat Park sambil mengelus puncak kepala Sungmin dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah tertidur.

.

" Apa kau tidak berubah pikiran? Masih ada waktu jika kau mau berubah pikiran," tanya sang malaikat saat ia datang kembali untuk mencabut kehidupan Sungmin.

"Tidak. Lebih baik cepat laksanakan tugasmu dan cepat tepati janjimu"

"Kau ini benar-benar manusia yang aneh. Lebih memilih kematian ketimbang kehidupan. Sebelum menepati janjiku, aku ingin tahu alasan kenapa kau meminta diriku untukmu"

" karena aku ingin ," jawab Sungmin singkat.

" hanya itu?"

" apa aku harus menjelaskan semua argumenku tentang kehidupanmu yang kupikirkan selama seminggu yang kau berikan untukku? Lebih baik cepat lakukan tugasmu dan tepati janjimu"

" Baiklah. Apapun maumu"

.

.

.

Perawat Park tengah menangis saat ia melihat wajah pucat Sungmin dan tak lagi menemukan denyut nadi ditubuh Sungmin. Saat ia akan menutup seluruh tubuh Min, datanglah dua orang manusia paruh baya dan seorang lelaki yang diyakini sebagai orang tua dan adik Sungmin. Perawat Park ingin marah pada tiga orang itu,ingin berteriak kenapa mereka datang disaat Min sudah tak ada. Tapi melihat mereka yang sepertinya menyesal atas sikap mereka pada Sungmin, akhirnya perawat Park luluh dan kembali ikut berduka.

.

"Apa ini benar-benar takdir yang kau inginkan?"

"Ya. Aku lebih suka begini. Bebas dan tak terikat oleh hal duniawi apapun kecuali dirimu. Dirimu yang hanya milikku seorang"

"Apa ini yang kau sebut cinta? Bagaimana kalau cintamu ini hanya cinta sepihak?"

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi kalaupun benar aku mencintaimu dan ini hanya sepihak. Maka aku akan berusaha agar cinta ini tidak lagi mnjadi cinta sepihak," jawab Sungmin lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang malaikatnya itu.

**END**

**Nb iiakk,, disini sii malaikat itu Cho Kyuhyun,, Ree g nyebutin namanya cz rasanya aneh kalo tiba2 Min manggil sii malaikat dg sebutan Kyu,, cz sebenernya kan mreka g sling knal.. **

**Ehhmm,, uda tamat. Hhehe.. iyalah.. ini Cuma oneshoot kok, jadi pendek.**

**# reader 1 : pendek apanya? Uda panjang, bahasa belibet gaje!**

**# Reader 2 : ni ff kok berasa kecepetan iiakk?**

**Hhehe,, jika benar ada yang berpendapat sperti itu,, skali lagi Ree minta kemaklumannya dan saran positif yang membangun supaya Ree bisa bikin fanfict yang lebih berbobot dari ini. Mianhae iiakk kalo reader pada belibet bingung baca ni fanfict. Ree memang rada susah mendeskripsikan apa yang ada dipikiran Ree, jadi kadang apa yang Ree maksud g kesampean.**

**# reader : terus ngapain buat fanfict kalo gbs?**

**Lahh,, namanya ajja belajar.. makanya mohon kemaklumannya.. buat yang uda senior,, Ree minta bntuannya.. ^^ eehhh,, Ree kok malah curcol iiakk..**

**Hmmm,, gomawo buat reader smw yg uda nyempatin buat baca ff gaje nii.. ditunggu review nya iiakk.. n buat silent readers.. sekali-kali dehh,, sempatin waktumu buat nge-review ff Ree.. supaya Ree tahu bgmana pndapat readers mngenai fanfict nya Ree..**

**Gomawo buat readers semua...**


End file.
